


soda stained lips

by whiterubys



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Like this is just pure fluff, Love Confessions, Sleepovers, they play animal crossing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiterubys/pseuds/whiterubys
Summary: Futaba invites her new friend over for a sleepover, and finds there's a lot more to her than she previously knew.
Relationships: Sakura Futaba/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49
Collections: pun's secret santa 2020





	soda stained lips

**Author's Note:**

> this is a secret santa fic for one of my online friends, pun!! i hope you enjoy, pun, and anyone else who stumbles across this :)

All in all, Futaba wasn’t sure how she ended up here. 

To say Sojiro had been surprised when Futaba asked him to invite a friend for a sleepover was a massive understatement. Still, he’d agreed readily, and even offered to stay in his room for the night to give them some privacy. Which is how one of the prettiest girls Futaba had ever seen was sitting on her bed, legs crossed and looking around at the posters and knick-knacks in her room, while Futaba’s stomach was doing an entire gymnastics routine and she desperately tried to think of something to say instead of staring at said pretty girl like an idiot.

“Thank you for inviting me over, Futaba-chan!” Sumire said, her smile seeming to cast a glow on the room that even the several computer screens couldn’t replicate. “Your room is so cool! I wish I had this many posters.”

“Oh, thank you!” was what Futaba tried to say, but instead what came out of her mouth was, “Uh. Right.”

The brilliant hacker of the Phantom Thieves and mastermind of Medjed, everyone.

“Anyway,” Futaba said, desperate to change the conversation. “You said you had something you wanted to show me?”

“Oh! Yes,” Sumire said, reaching into her backpack and pulling out a Nintendo Switch. Futaba gasped on autopilot. Sumire laughed as she powered it on. “I thought you might appreciate it. Senpai told me you liked video games.”

“Oh,  _ liking _ video games is an understatement,” Futaba said, all but squirming next to Sumire as she unlocked her Switch. She had a severe lack of games, Futaba noticed, until she noticed- “ _ Animal Crossing?! _ ”

“Are you a fan, Futaba-chan?”

“Oh, am I?” Futaba cackled, pulling her Switch off her bookshelf. “Prepare to be amazed. But be warned, my island is the coolest you will ever bear witness to. A full four stars!”

Sumire giggled into her hand. “Oh, mine’s at five!”

Futaba froze in place. “You’re kidding.”

“And I have Raymond.”

“You are way too perfect for words. Seriously.”

Sumire went deadly still. Then, Futaba, realizing what had just came out of her stupid mouth, went even stiller. After a moment of silence, Sumire’s head snapped back to her Switch, and Futaba had a hard time denying that she wasn’t imagining the flush that spread from her neck to her ears. Equally flustered, Futaba unlocked her Switch and clicked on the Animal Crossing icon. “Well, not to brag, but at least I have Rosie.”

Sumire gasped. “No! I’ve wanted her for so long!”

“Muehehe. Guess you can’t have everything, honor’s student.”

“No fair. Couldn’t you just hack into the game to get any villager you want?”

“Oh, definitely. But where’s the fun in that? I got her fair and square.”

Soon, they were pressed shoulder to shoulder, Sumire giving Futaba a tour of her island, complete with waterfalls and plenty of decorations and lots of flowers. The entire time, Futaba was hyper-aware of the contact between the two of them, and she couldn’t help the flush that threatened to spread across her face.

“Oh, Futaba-chan, your character is so cute! She looks just like you!”

“She doesn’t have my overwhelming charm, though,” Futaba said, running off towards Sumire’s town hall. A villager walked by her, and she shrieked, hitting it with a net. “Back away, stupid bird bitch!”

Sumire gasped in horror. “Futaba-chan! Don’t be mean!”

“He’s  _ ugly!” _

“He is not!”

The two fell back on the bed after Futaba had spent a while on Sumire’s island, terrorizing her villagers (“Futaba-chan! They have feelings!”), drawing a dick on her message board (Sumire scolded her for that too, but it didn’t escape Futaba how hard she was trying not to laugh), and selling all of her cherries at her Nook Stop (“Are you exploiting my island for profit?” “Yep.”).

They left their characters on Sumire’s island to stargaze, and Futaba rested her Switch on her chest, staring up at the ceiling. “What do people usually do at slumber parties?”

She felt Sumire shift next to her. “What do you mean? Have you never had a sleepover, Futaba-chan?”

“Nope,” Futaba said, popping the ‘p.’ “Before the Phantom Thieves, I never really had many friends. Other kids my age didn’t like me, and when my mom died, that only made things worse. I never even left my room.”

Sumire hummed. “That’s sad. But I’m the same as you, believe it or not.”

Futaba propped herself up on her elbow, looking over at Sumire. “You? Really? But you’re like… uber smart. And you’re in gymnastics.”

“Yeah, I am,” Sumire said. “That might be why, actually. I’ve always stood out too much. A lot of girls my age were either really mean or intimidated by me, especially growing up. Not my sister, though.”

Futaba tilted her head. “Your sister? I didn’t know you had a sister.”

Sumire hummed. “Yeah. She passed away a while ago, but we used to have sleepovers all the time as kids.” She smiled, an unconscious thing, as if remembering a fond memory. “We’d stay up as late as we could, and sneak sodas and bake cookies at ungodly hours of the night, trying to be silent so we wouldn’t get caught. Then, we’d lay in our beds and just… talk. For hours.”

“That sounds nice,” Futaba said. 

“It was,” Sumire said with a sigh laced with sadness. Futaba had an apology on her lips, but before she could get a word out, Sumire said, “Oh, it’s alright, I actually like talking about her. Anyway, after she passed away I didn’t really have anyone to talk to, until I met Senpai, and the rest of you.”

Futaba flopped back on her back. “I guess we both have that stupid Akira to thank for something.”

Sumire laughed. “I suppose we do,” she said, looking sideways at Futaba. “Really, though, I’m grateful I met him. Because now I have him and the others and, of course, you. You’re a great friend, Futaba-senpai.”

Futaba was literally about to go into cardiac arrest.  _ No… I can’t die like this! I still haven’t beat the final boss in Final Fantasy XIV!  _ “Aw, shucks,” was about the best Futaba could manage, as heat literally spread from her toes to the tips of her ears. “You’re alright, too.”

Sumire giggled, and Futaba wanted to capture the sound and put it in a jar, whatever the fuck  _ that  _ meant. “Oh, no!” she said suddenly, tilting up her Switch. “Futaba-chan, we’re missing a meteor shower!”

“Oh christ on a cracker!” Futaba tilted her screen up, frantically spamming the button to make a wish.

“What did you wish for, Futaba-chan?”

Futaba blinked. “Uh. To not miss the meteor shower because my god I just want a star wand?”

Sumire giggled into her hand, rolling over onto her stomach and propping her switch up on a lump of blankets. “I got one a while ago.”

“Stop bragging!”

After another small giggling fit, Sumire smiled out of the corner of her eye at Futaba. “I wished that we could do this again, sometime. You’re a lot of fun to hang out with, Futaba-senpai.”

Futaba felt like she was going to die. Literally. Her insides were squirming like a bunch of creepy crawlies, and what she wanted to say was, “You’re really pretty and I want to kiss you,” but instead what came out was, “P’shawwww. Yeah, I’m pretty great.”

What the hell was wrong with her.

Luckily, Sumire didn’t seem to mind, as she spammed the button on her Switch as another round of meteor showers rained down. “Futaba?”

“Yeah?”

“Why did your character just disappear?”

Futaba quickly pushed her gay thoughts aside in favor of flipping up her Switch screen and letting out a cry of protest. “No! It died!”

“Oh…. Futaba.”

“My star wand…” Futaba whined.

“It’s okay, Futaba,” Sumire said, saving and shutting off her Switch. “I’ll give you some of my star fragments when I get them tomorrow.”

Futaba gaped at her. “Have I ever told you you’re perfect? Because you’re perfect.”

“You’ve mentioned it,” Sumire said, smiling shyly at her. “But… I could stand to hear it again.”

Suddenly Futaba became  _ distinctly _ aware of two things. One: Sumire wasn’t looking at her Switch anymore, but rather directly at Futaba. Two: she was really, really close. Futaba was scared her heart was going to leap directly out of her mouth. She swallowed and said, “Are you sure your ego won’t become too inflated?”

“That’s a chance I’m willing to take,” Sumire said, her voice quieter and more subdued. She glanced down at Futaba’s lips, and ignoring literally every cell in her body that was screaming at her, Futaba took the opportunity to lean forward and press her lips gently to Sumire’s.

Futaba had never kissed anyone before. She’d never had the opportunity to, really, considering she’d been basically a hermit for the first 15 years of her life. In the comics, it described it as sensationalizing, like being struck by lightning or lit on fire.

That was not at all what kissing Sumire was like. She was elegant, her slim hand brushing against Futaba’s collarbone as she moved her lips slowly. Futaba felt like she was in the clouds, her head spinning and her hands naturally finding Sumire’s hair. When Sumire hummed against her mouth, Futaba became suddenly  _ very  _ aware of what was happening.

She broke away as quickly as it had started, startled and putting a hand over her mouth. Sumire didn’t seem to know what her reaction meant, and tentatively pushed herself up into a sitting position. “Futaba? Are you okay?”

Futaba did what any sane person in that situation would do. She picked up her pillow, and screamed directly into it. When she lowered it from her face, Sumire was staring at her with half-amusement, half-fear. “I’m great,” Futaba said, exaggerating the smile that was already slipping onto her face.

Sumire shuddered, and it was Futaba’s turn to be concerned, but she burst out into a spontaneous fit of laughter, leaning over and clutching her stomach. “Futaba! You scared me!”

“ _ I _ scared you? I just  _ kissed _ you!”

“Your face-” Sumire looked like she was trying not to laugh, but holding it in just made it worse. She muffled a snort behind her hand, and Futaba rolled her eyes, the fond smile lingering on her face. 

“You are the worst.”

“I thought I was perfect?”

Sumire, with her weirdly quick reflexes, was able to dodge the pillow Futaba hurled at her face, all while failing to contain her laughter. She was so focused on dodging the pillows and clutching her stomach that she tumbled right off the edge of Futaba’s bed.

“Shhhhhhhhhhit!” Futaba said, kneeling down next to her. Sumire was only laughing harder now. “Shut the fuck up, Sojiro’s gonna think we’re dying in here!” Futaba tried to say this with a straight face. Really, she did. But it was all in vain, as Sumire’s laugh was really, really contagious.

Sumire’s laugh eventually subsided, and she rolled onto her back, grinning up at Futaba. “We should do this again.”

Futaba tilted her head. “Fall off my bed?”

“No! Another sleepover,” Sumire said, sitting up so she was eye-level with Futaba. “I’ve never had so much fun before. Not since Kasumi and I snuck sodas and made cookies really late at night.”

For some reason, that made Futaba really, really flustered. She looked away before Sumire could notice the blush spreading across her cheeks. “Y-yeah! You can come over whenever you want!”

“Good to know,” Sumire said with a smile. She tipped Futaba’s face towards her and kissed her again, and Futaba was more than happy to oblige. As Sumire’s lips moved feather-light against hers, Futaba was convinced she could stay here forever.

After what seemed like a few moments or maybe a few hours, Futaba pulled away, hands on Sumire’s jaw. “I have an idea.”

“Oh?”

Futaba smirked. “Let’s sneak sodas and bake cookies.”

Sumire’s eyes widened. “Hell yes.”

The two girls weren’t exactly quiet, but Sojiro, more than content to hear Futaba’s laughter echoing from downstairs, simply smiled and closed his bedroom door, leaving the two be for the rest of the night.

  
  



End file.
